


Лишь иногда

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [7]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Иногда они делают это.





	Лишь иногда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451004) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



Чезу не нравятся парни. Не в этом смысле. Никогда не нравились и никогда не будут. Но он любит Джона. Всегда любил и всегда будет. Пророс им, дышит им, делает — что угодно, сквозь огонь — рука об руку, и всё такое. Поэтому иногда, лишь иногда, они делают это.  
  
Это ничего. Иногда даже неплохо. Весьма неплохо. И уж лучше так. Значительно лучше так, чем если Джон пойдёт и найдёт какого-нибудь незнакомца, чтобы на него насадиться и истечь кровью. Кого-то, кто захочет действительно его ранить. Снова.  
  
Так что вот они. Это началось с «лишь один разочек», потом стало «всего лишь ещё один». Теперь это «лишь иногда». Но это ничего.  
  
Джон метит следами зубов изголовье и кровавыми царапинами — кожу Чеза. Требует. Всегда требует. Но это тоже ничего. Чез привык. Не то чтобы ему нравилась эта часть. Физически — да, конечно. Ничего так. Иногда даже забавно. Но делает он это не потому.  
  
Он делает это ради того, что следует после. Когда Джон наконец расслабляется. Действительно расслабляется. Падает в изнеможении. Замолкает. Смотрит вверх, встречаясь с ним глазами. И между ними не остаётся больше ничего. Никаких преград. Никакого страха. Это ненадолго, но эти секунды — великолепны. Иногда Чез даже думает, что Джон пытается поблагодарить — за всё — не словами, понятное дело. Говорить вслух пугает его до полусмерти. Но он может сказать так. Этими секундами полной откровенности. Даже если это молчание.  
  
И в эти мгновения, что случаются после, Чез может притянуть его к себе. Втиснуть их тела одно в другое — так, как Джон «никаких грёбаных обнимашек, приятель» обычно не позволяет. И Чез чувствует, как грудь Джона вздымается и опадает в такт его собственному дыханию. Прохладный трепет на горячей коже. Чувствует, как бьются их сердца. И знает, что Джон жив. На самом деле жив. И в безопасности, насколько Джон Константин вообще может быть в безопасности. И иногда, лишь иногда, кажется, что всё и впрямь может стать хорошо.


End file.
